halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grizzlei/Archive 4
A request I don't know whether you can do this or not, but as an admin, could you see if you could do a bit of digging regarding this guy? If you check Specops' talk page you'll see where my suspicions come from. Something tells me he's not all he seems. Cheers.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm new here. Hi. I'm new to this whole "HALO Fanon" stuff. I was trying to extend the info about the HALO 3 armor permutations; you know, like tidbits of info that I thought people might find interesting about the armor in the HALO series. If you have any suggestions as to how I can do that, please send me a message. THNX, SPRTN J85. I was wondering if, as long as it follows the established events, I could create a wiki page for my in game character, Jeromy-D107? GET TO DA XBL! Probationary Warning 1/3 This has got to stop Message to both Ajax and CommanderTony: Much as I hate to do this, the petty edit war you two are engaged in over the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V(b) article has got to stop. What's this going to look like to new or unexperienced users, eh? First we have two veteran admins engaging in an edit war, a practice they try to clamp down on. Then Tony tries to enact a new policy without even having the rest of the admin team vote on it, and then, in a crowning moment of hilarity, you both try to put each other on probation. Not good examples to set, especially since you could easily work this out over each other's talk pages rather than this childish farce. @Ajax; Tony is right in that the article does not merit an NCF tag at this time. For now, a simple, politely-written message on the talk page would have sufficed. @Tony, it's positively petty to try and force a point through by creating a new policy without having the rest of the admin team vote on it first. Please, guys, try and sort this out over your talk pages in a mature fashion. I apologise if I have sounded condescending or acted in an insubordinate fashion.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-097 Well Mr. Tony I will have to take your offer. Though I do believe that there would be a better alternative but I guess being unbanned shortly before my birthday will make a great birthday present. I cannot wait to appropriately and correctly create, and edit halopedia accounts again. (BTW you should have said this all sooner.) EchostreamFanJosh Eraicon? Volsung Cameo Reignition Invite Fancy this? Fancy the seal of awesomeness? ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Projects Template Hi, I have a small question. Can you let me borrow the code from the Projects Template in order to use it in my fanon homesite? Templates He, since your an admin, could you remove the NCF tags on the pages: Joshua-B312 and Nate-B312? ~Jman98~ Infection Hey CT, the Infection seems to have failed. I was wondering if I could write a story based around the events of Infection. It would take place after the event and would go into what happened during the event and dealing with the Aftermath.-- No One! No SPARTAN! No Marine! No Civilian should be left to face death alone!--Oregon Hawkins* 20:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Unit naming Hey CT. Need some help in figuring a name of a Squad and how it's organised into a Division. What would I name the fireteams, squads, platoon, et al? Thx, Oct. 15 I'm still set for unbanning on October 15 like we agreed right? EchostreamFanJosh UNSC Marine Corps Vandalism Block this idiot.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Genome Army hi i would like to join the Infection RP and if you would maybe help me get started that would be really cool thinks.Admiral Z Stone 02:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) 'Allo! Delete Can you delete the Sebastian-A110 page. I completely destroyed it. Cameo Please Explain? Could you please tell me why my edit to my era icon was reverted? I do not recall breaking any rules by changing my image. -- 23:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Headers. :Silver blends in more with the background than red. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Blue matches with the background and makes the wiki more technologically superior! :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :It is, but the the simplicity doesn't provide much freedom... really hope we could customise more...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig Template `Suggestion I think there should be a species and racs category. cycloneproductions INFECTION Hey CT, I was wondering if in infection I can just be a squad sergeant or something, not lead a whole regiment. CYC10N3 03:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Invite BATTLPAR GAWACIPA You'r a fan of Battle Star Galactica? CYC10N3 00:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Congratulations!! I'm really mad at you because I just spent an hour making that page, just to find it changed, and all of my text was gone. That aside, please take your argument up with the diagrams on my talkpage at the bottom. I went to SPARTAN-118 and asked him if I could do that. He said yes. If you still don't like it, then you can talk to him about it. Lt. AgreonTalk 15:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Erde-Tyrene WW Halo O'malley's last fail... Your NSFW scale Retards who feel the need to spell in all caps. : You are an administrator, right? Can't you do anything? That guy is insulting us... (My opinion) - steven1098s 15:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :And one more thing: He may be a Gruntipedian and tries to "siege" somehow Halopedia - steven1098s 15:20, January 1, 2011 User: Felix-119 Hello CommanderTony, I am Felix-119 and a User and editor of halopedian.com. I am wondering if it is possible for me to use my halopedia account for wikias(wikiae?). It would be extremely usefull for me if I could, especially for this wiki. Thank you. :I'll take this one, Tony. :Halopedian uses a different engine than ours. Halo Fanon is still officially linked to wikia, while Halopedian has moved on to avoid falling victim to the Oasis skin. You'll need to create a new account, if it was made after halo.wikia.com moved to halopedian.com In Regards to Omicron Recently, someone has left a "Non Canon Friendly" template on my page, Halo Omicron. I do have an explanation to all Non Canon Friendly information, but I need time to write it all, so could you remove this template? I can ensure you, Halo Omicron will not interfere with Canon. Thank you for your time, Mordant Song Picture Removed The picture has been removed. Won't happen again. Thank you. Rangerkid51 02:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Good day, sir Just listened to the music on your page. You have a great taste in music, sir. ;) Joshua (Talk) 11:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Canon Templates I have some canon disputed articles that I think I have fixed now. But the templates say that only admins can delete it. Since my pages should now be canon friendly could I delete these templates or do I have to wait for an admin. These are the pages: Felix-G119, Matt-668 and Team Foxtrot Alpha. Felix-119 09:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Now my pages are definetly CF so could somebody remove the NFC templates, please?!Felix-119 12:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Waypoint hi i was wondering if there was any way to delete my profile on this site?ECWUSA1995 02:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Paint :Use Paint.NET. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ways for Noble Six to live. Hey, I'm relatively new here, and I was thinking of writing an article about my Noble Six, David-B312, and I was wondering creative ways for Noble Six to live. Seeing your a veteran of this site I was wondering if you could give me a few... --Regal Zero 05:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You'd probably have to make the page an Alternate Universe on account of all the other B312s we have here. But I would suggest another SPARTAN (Possibly Jun-A266 or Joshua-029) saves him; It's illogical that Six could kill those elites on his own seeing they were practically dogpiling him. Felix-119 13:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sgt Biscuits I believe that User:Sgt.T.N.Biscuits has vandalised Matt-G268 and if you check the talk page you'll see he's trying to insult me. Just to let you know before this gets ugly.Felix-119 23:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Vandal But I still don't understand how my articles are NFC, I believe I have fixed everything my critics have told me to fix and my pages seem fixed to me. On another note why did/would Sgt Buiscits post "Cockblocked!" on the talk page and why has the page been moved to my profile? I'm sorry but you've confused me. I did read the Canon policies and I still don't know why the page was moved. It's been changed back now and the NFC template has been removed so I won/t dwell on the subject but I'd like to know to prevent this happening in the future Thank you. Felix-119 00:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd hate to bother you again but there are some other now fixed pages that need an NFC template removed. Felix-G119 and Team Foxtrot Alpha. Sorry Felix-119 Hey CT. Can I use the Exoskeleton image? Please and thank you! Sliders I was experimenting with a page of mine by trying out the sliders that you had made for your Tonyverse's "People, Places, and Things" section. Unfortunately, since I was having to work off of your code, I couldn't seem to figure out how to swap the images, putting in a new image file instead would simply delete the slider. Examining the code, I couldn't figure what went weird, but since you're the one who worked on this thing, would you happen to know what needs to be done to swap the pictures? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Blog post for deletion I have recently put up a blog post and it was rather stupid and I think it might need deleting. It is at http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Forever_Autumn/Wait_What%3F . Please would you delete it? Blog Deletion Request I recently put up a blog post that asked a question that I could have asked in IRC. It is here: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Forever_Autumn/Wait_What%3F Please would you delete it? Forever Autumn 16:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Im Mage IRC Confirmation and additional This edit is to demonstrate that the user you are communicating with on the Irk is indeed the same individual registered to this account. Also, I take it you like the adventures of Dr. McNinja (as per your avatar)? And the Order of Battle for Viery is very well done. Auguststorm1945 18:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Your Blatant Copyright Infringement CommanderTony, You are listed as the author of the Enterprise-Class Supercarrier. The image of this design is a blatant and illegal copy of my design, linked to here: http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Illustrious-Class#/d2fa63n I expect the image to be taken down immediately. Furthermore, I will be reporting you to the owners of this site. Copying people's work without their permission is not only deplorable but it is also illegal. Had you asked me to make a derivation of the work, I might have agreed; however, I now expect this image taken off the site. -Madeinjapan1988 (Josheua) Regarding Intellectual Property Superscaryguy This user has made repeated personal attacks on people who critique his NCF articles. He has had only one warning yet he has made well over 5 offenses and he has not been givin a ban yet. Please have a look at his articles' talk pages and make your judgment. Thank you. Felix-119 13:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Mistake Sorry i didn't mean to advertise i really met to expand some fanon articles to the machinima media. I wanted to show my proof so that you won't just throwing away your articles to just some machinima group. Sorry if it came out as advertising. ANMC Hey Toneh. I need you to help bend around this situations. Apparently Athena32 claims my ANMC NCF. He says you are porbably the best person to go to. Anyway, 22:26 mode/#halo-fanon [A32] by ChanServ 22:28 <@A32> SPARTAN-A110: Just to note, your Australian National Military Command thing is probably NCF 22:29 <+SPARTAN-A110> Quick explain 22:29 <@A32> there are no national militaries any more 22:29 <@A32> it's the UNSC. /United Nations/ Space Command. 22:30 <+SPARTAN-A110> Ah shit 22:30 <+SPARTAN-A110> How can I fix that? 22:30 <@A32> delete it 22:31 <+SPARTAN-A110> Or just rename it to Australian Military Command? 22:31 <@A32> no, doesn't change the fact that is's a national armed force, which don't exist 22:32 <+SPARTAN-A110> Australian Command? or maybe simply the AM? 22:32 <@A32> Ajax said he would NCF it so I left it, but he seems to have forgotten 22:32 <@A32> Talk to Tony 22:33 <@A32> he's really good with bending things to get around this particular issue Now I'm in the stupid fields when it comes to this. Need help. Thanks Mate! Hi. I have a problem with uploading images. Whenever I try, it loads indefinitley and stops, but does not upload. Could you help please? Thanks. Military Pics RE: Removing Templates I apologise, Tony. I'm responding to Ajax's complaints as best I can. I will return the templates, but could I also ask you to review the articles and give a judgement?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I thought I had addressed the points he made. It will not happen again. I admit that Ajax does make some good points, and I'm currently addressing many of them.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Due to your absence on the Irk Hurr I don't think you understand. I don't care if you ban me or not. I understand your "seasoned veterans" can't handle losing an argument over a stupid boat. So I created my own wiki type thing on my own site so I don't have to deal with people who act like egotistical children who can't put it down when they're wrong. And regarding my attitude, I respond to people how they respond to me. Nothing less nothing more. I was polite with people who were polite with me. I was rude to the ones who were rude to me.--Xzan Tamasee 04:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Battalion NCF = Corrected? I made some changes to the article, and now it should be good. It is now the 22nd Infantry Regiment. Thanks. Rangerkid51 14:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re-edit, Part 2 Okay, I changed the name and moved Washburn, Wilson, and Hamilton over to the ODST Battalion. Rangerkid51 15:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Another attitude you would hate Page locked Pikapi Sig|text=Hey, Tony. I noticed that you and Relentless Recusant are writing an article about the ancient humans, and Chaum Hakkor, and all of that stuff. Do you have a Precursor article, yet? If not, I would endorse my own new Niex article. This would really be a good boost for me, and I do really like your universe. One problem in which I can point out, however, is that your prehistoric view of Earth isn't accurate, as continents had appeared in a more "mashed"-up sort of fashion, prior to their splitting. See Wikipedia:Pangea and view later forms of the Earth to help you work out a timeline. Please consider, I can also point out that RR's Precursors don't support the new canon. ''Just sayin'... Pikapi Sig|text=Hehe... yes, of course. I seemed to have skimmed through the author bar, and mixed up usernames. That was a embarrassing mistake, even so, I am not really seeking attention. I just thought that you had elaborated on history in an interesting manner, that is all. What? First warning to what? Misinterpreting the rules? You can't do that, it's completely unjust, this is exactly why I disaproved of the new system. You're going to ban me, because you don't understand me. Sorry for the inconvenience. ODSTSS may again show up on the #halopedia, #halo-fanon and #aao channels so I do advise you should enable mute again or just simply leave it (the identifying way). Cheers, Sorry I'd like to apologize for that blog post on Halo 4, I was exited and didn't really think about the rules. I'll try harder next time.--TehSpartan 21:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks About that file HD Images Hey Tony, can I ask where you get those extremely high quality images of real life individuals? HOW COME ON THE HOME PAGE IT SAYS 'Blame DBZGamingAddict'? I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS WIKI TODAY?!-DBZGamingAddict 22:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hey Tony. Can you please delete my Salvation Army poster? I messed up all the letters. Thank you. Non canon friendly Halo 4 (Knightszg123) article Understood. Sorry, because I taught it can be absolutely fiction. I apologize for my mistake. Anyway I will rewrite this page to remove the "non-canon friendly" statements. 07:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) On the other side, how can I change my signature like the others? Hello. Hey Tony. I'm not sure if you remember me. If Nick Keyes rings a bell, then I'm sure you will eventually remember me, the cause of the whole fuss. Anyways, I'm ashamed of all of that, because I acted like a little kid back then. I want to make amends. I forget how to move my talk page into an archive, as I'm ashamed of all of that and such. Help is appreciated man, thanks. LordDeathRay 00:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I figured it out. LordDeathRay 00:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't even remember anyone asking that of me once on this wiki, and I am certain that I haven't received multiple requests (much less a million) for my signature to be reduced to a template, therefore, it would be highly inappropriate to say that this is so. Even so, asking isn't forcing, so you shouldn't expect someone to obey with a please. And what does it matter if I have a long sig? I would greatly appreciate if you didn't take the liberty of creating templates for me, especially considering that I Template:PikapiSigMini|had already prepared one for myself, which I shall use if you insist. Thank you for your consideration, --PikapiSigMini|00:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Would you be as kind as to give me an example of one scenario where I had received a request to have my sig turned to a template? I am merely concerned and curious. And I don't necessarily want to "boogie" with any of you, I am merely stating that I should have the right, being a general wikian, to handle any problems regarding me by myself. Besides, your the one who's been snapping at me every time that you had messaged me for the past few weeks. What had I done to you? And please don't say that previous conflicts are irrelevant, because it is apparent that you have a harsh attitude towards me, and I have little clue to why. It hurts my feelings as a user, and sarcasm like that isn't justified. As for the sig thing, it is resolved. --PikapiSigMini|01:00, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well I was just hoping that you would address my questions, and you didn't. But whatever, I guess. --PikapiSigMini|01:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Please excuse Therider's involvement. Anyways, what do you mean! What section of the blocking policy even suggests that little side comments of smileys call for a block? It certainly does not count for a personal attack or vandalism! --PikapiSigMini|13:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) You would be right... I am very sorry for my sarcastic, and somewhat rude behavior in the past week or so. I don't want to come across as a bad user, and I have good intentions. I am sure that you know that. Please excuse how I had been snapping back at your comments, and I know that you only have the wiki's best interests in mind. I'd really like it if you would just tell me why your requests and warnings have to sound so bitter and rude. I also would really like if you could explain how my little quips disobey the site policy. It's not trolling, it's just my personality. I really don't want you to hold any grudges on me for anything. Sorry, --PikapiSigMini|15:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Username Change Is there any way i can change my username without being labeled a sockpuppet?--The Songbird 18:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Now you can BE* a SEAL-II! A couple of questions. Hi, I'm sorry about bothering you but I just wanted to ask you a couple questions regarding the wiki. I've come here before to make some edits here, but the size and amount of different "universes" and everything is kind of confusing for me. Am I just free to make a character page, or does their have to be a infobox and have to be on the page; and have to be a part of one of the "universes". It's the same question regarding events, technology, etc. Thanks in advance. ---MerchantofDeath 04:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Warnings Please stop leaving me messages to stop editing the Office of Naval Intelligence Page, I have only been on there once and that was a year ago. Thank You. Fleetmaster If you're going to delete my image, it would help to atleast tell me what it is a duplicate of so I can use that instead. -_- The Songbird 22:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) "Ignored the warning"? I'm not sure what you mean by that.--The Songbird 22:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Earth Rising Universe Hello CommanderTony, I was just wondering if I could ask your opinion on my Earth Rising universe. I've been having some problems with the historical aspect of my universe, as well as some equipment issues as well. Is there any advice or tips you can give me about creating a universe, or maybe some opinions on my still unfinished wiki. ---MerchantofDeath 03:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Noticed This http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-032 Lulz Email Something Weird My account was randomly blocked and then unblocked. I don't know why but I thought the most logical thing to do would be ask the admins to see if they knew anything.--TehSpartan 23:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) GA panel Review blogs Hello CT. Not to bother you but do you remember that site with the amazing artwork? I used some of the images to represent my Extremis-Perdomo. Here's an idea Petty threats. Since this was primarily targeted at you, I think you should be able to solve the problem :) BF3 Origins name is rocketman120 You know where to find me :) P.S. Scored the last copy in the store --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Grizzlei. Just asking, would you like assistance in putting your original CommanderTony articles to Grizzlei?